Dax Production
DAX Production Inc. - компания, озвучившая множество аниме проектов, в том числе и аниме-адаптацию Sword Art Online. Известные труды *07-Ghost (TV) - озвучивание *Ah My Buddha (TV) - озвучивание *Ai Mai Mi (TV) - озвучивание *Amagami SS (TV) - озвучивание *Amatsuki (TV) - озвучивание *Amnesia (TV) - производство *Angel Beats! (TV) - озвучивание *Aoi Sekai no Chūshin de (TV) - озвучивание *Arata The Legend (TV) - производство *Astarotte no Omocha! (OAV) - озвучивание *Astarotte's Toy (TV) - озвучивание, производство *Ayakashi (TV) - озвучивание *B Gata H Kei - Yamada’s First Time (TV) - озвучивание, производство *Bakumatsu Gijinden Roman (TV) - озвучивание *Canvas 2 - Niji Iro no Sketch (TV) - озвучивание *Chitose Get You!! (TV) - озвучивание *Chōyaku Hyakunin Isshu: Uta Koi (TV) - озвучивание *CODE-E (TV) - озвучивание *DD Hokuto no Ken (TV 2013) - озвучивание *Death Billiards (OAV) - озвучивание *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation (TV) - озвучивание *Dragon Crisis! (TV) - производство *Durarara!! (TV) - озвучивание *Fairy Tail (TV) - озвучивание *Fate/Prototype (OAV) - озвучивание *Fate/stay night (TV) - озвучивание *Freezing (TV) - озвучивание, производство *Freezing Vibration (TV) - производство *From the New World (TV) - озвучивание *Gag Manga Biyori (TV) - озвучивание *Gag Manga Biyori 2 (TV) - озвучивание *Gakuen Heaven (TV) - озвучивание *Galaxy Angel Rune (TV) - озвучивание *GJ Club (TV) - озвучивание *Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East (TV) - производство *Hakushaku to Yōsei (TV) - озвучивание *He Is My Master (TV) - запись *Hell Girl (TV) - озвучивание *Hell Girl: Two Mirrors (TV) - озвучивание *Hetalia - Axis Powers (TV) - озвучивание *High School of the Dead (TV) - озвучивание *Higurashi no Naku Koroni Kai (TV) - озвучивание *Hiiro no Kakera - The Tamayori Princess Saga (TV) - озвучивание *Inu X Boku Secret Service (TV) - озвучивание *Ishida and Asakura (TV) - озвучивание, анимирование *Isshoni Training: Training with Hinako (OAV) - озвучивание *Juden Chan (TV) - озвучивание *Junod (movie) - озвучивание *Kagihime Monogatari - Eikyuu Alice Rondo (TV) - озвучивание *Kamisama Kiss (TV) - озвучивание, производство *Kämpfer (TV) - озвучивание, производство *Kämpfer für die Liebe (special) - озвучивание, производство *Karneval (TV) - производство *Ketsuekigata-kun! (TV) - озвучивание *Kids on the Slope (TV) - озвучивание *Kuruneko (TV) - анимирование *Kuttsukiboshi (OAV) - озвучивание *(The) Law of Ueki (TV) - озвучивание *Lego Chima ~Animal Senshi-tachi no Densetsu~ (TV) - анимирование *Magikano (TV) - производство *Mahoromatic: I'm Home! (special) - озвучивание *Majikoi - Oh! Samurai Girls (TV) - озвучивание *Maria Watches Over Us 3rd Season (OAV) - озвучивание *Mayo Chiki! (TV) - производство *Miracle Train - Ōedo-sen e Yōkoso (TV) - озвучивание, производство *Morita-san wa Mukuchi (OAV) - музыкальное сопровождение *Musashi (TV) - озвучивание *My Bride is a Mermaid (TV) - озвучивание *NAKAIMO - My Little Sister Is Among Them! (TV) - озвучивание *Natsume's Book of Friends (TV) - озвучивание *Natsume's Book of Friends (TV 4) - озвучивание *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (TV) - озвучивание *Occult Academy (TV) - озвучивание *Okamikakushi - Masque of the Wolf (TV) - озвучивание, со-производство *OniAi (TV) - озвучивание, производство *Photo Kano (TV) - озвучивание, производство *Place to Place (TV) - озвучивание *Poyopoyo (TV) - озвучивание, анимирование *Princess Jellyfish (TV) - озвучивание *Problem children are coming from another world, aren't they? (TV) - озвучивание *Recorder and Randsell (TV) - озвучивание *Recorder and Randsell Re (TV) - озвучивание *Rose O'Neill Kewpie (TV) - озвучивание *S.A (TV) - озвучивание, производство *School Rumble (TV) : Sound Production *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (TV) - озвучивание *School Rumble: Extra Class (OAV) - озвучивание *Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi (TV) - производство *Senran Kagura (TV) : Sound Production *Seto no Hanayome (OAV) - озвучивание *Shampoo Ōji (TV) - производство, помощь в производстве *Shiba Inuko-san (TV) - анимирование, производство *Shiki (TV) - озвучивание, производство *Shining Hearts: Shiawase no Pan (TV) - озвучивание, производство *Shion no Oh (TV) - озвучивание *Shōjo Sect - Innocent Lovers (OAV) - озвучивание *So, I Can't Play H! (TV) - озвучивание, производство *Sparrow's Hotel (TV) - озвучивание *Summer Wars (movie) - озвучивание *Sword Art Online (TV) - озвучивание *Tantei Opera Milky Holmes Dai-Ni-Maku (TV) - озвучивание *Teekyū (TV) - производство *Tentai Senshi Sunred (TV) - озвучивание *Tentai Senshi Sunred (TV 2) - озвучивание *Tokyo Tribe 2 (TV) - озвучивание *Touka Gettan (TV) - озвучивание *Umineko: When They Cry (TV) - озвучивание *Upotte!! (ONA) - озвучивание *Vampire Knight (TV) - озвучивание *Weiß Survive (TV) - озвучивание *When They Cry - Higurashi (TV) - озвучивание *You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle (TV) - озвучивание *Yume o Kanaeru Zō (TV) - озвучивание *Yume Tsukai (TV) - озвучивание *Yumeiro Pâtissière (TV) - озвучивание *Yumeiro Pâtissière SP Professional (TV) - озвучивание *Yurumates3Dei (TV) - озвучивание *Yurumates3Dei Plus (TV) - озвучивание *Yuruyuri (TV) - озвучивание, производство *Yuruyuri♪♪ (TV) - озвучивание Внешние ссылки *Источники информации: **Dax Production **Shikimori **IMDb Примечания Категория:Субботник по франшизе Категория:Компании